A Long way's gone
by belle.moi
Summary: Nessie's a runaway with a dark past. Jake's adopted by a strange family. When these two collide things neither one thought possible starts to happen.R&R AU/AH/OCC/OC's/Unique storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-I don't own twilight. I do own my OC's and plot. This is very short just an attempt to writing a full story but next one will be longer its already written just wanting to know if I should write a story or not.**

The snow was cold on my feet. The wind was blowing fiercely through my bronze hair. I had come long ways through my struggles and I never wanted to go back. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie. I walked through the snow to the only house on the block with their lights on. They were eating looking as if they were enjoying themselves something I never had growing up. I grab the welcome mat into a corner to keep myself warm. I knew it wasn't much but it will do compared to what I was wearing. I wasn't in my birthday suit or anything it's just what I wore didn't leave much for the eyes imagination. I had enough clothing just to cover up my womanly body. I snuggled myself closer to the window so nobody could see me if they were driving pass. I knew I had to leave before the family awoke because that would cause more trouble. I slowly started to drift off into a deep slumber in hopes of finding somewhere new tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I don't own twilight SM does. Second Chapter I know it sucks just have to form characters where I want them but I will make it better. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Jake's P.O.V**  
When I got home from having a typical day at school I went straight to my room only to be called back downstairs by my mother. I dragged my feet to the family room which is where my mother was. "Yes mom." My mother turned around holding two large boxes in her hands. "I want you and Jayden to go through the clothes you all do not wear and put them in these boxes." She said handing me one of the boxes. "And why would I do that" I asked with venom dripping from every word. "It's always better to give to others who are less fortunate than we are" That's my mother for you she is always putting others before herself she even gave someone the coat off her back before literally. One day we were driving she saw a hobo was cold and she gave them her coat but she brought another soon after. I took the box from her hand rather snatched it with anger and walked back to my room. I threw the box in my closet reminding myself that I wanted to call my girlfriend Kelsey. Kelsey was the girl of any guys dreams had a nice body, cute face and cool to be around_. _

My ringtone started to play flooding me of my thoughts. "Hey baby what you are doing" Kelsey asked with urgency. I knew something was up by the way she was talking to me. "Nothing just listening to music why what's up" I asked annoyingly. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Justin's party." When she mentioned Justin's name I wanted so badly to punch a wall. "Why would I want to go to Justin's party do u remember want happened last time or do I have to remind you" I yelled at her. I knew she was upset because she hated when I yelled at her and I hated when she asked stupid questions. "I'm sorry for making you mad I just thought you were over it because I know I am." She replied sounding defeat because she knew I won. "Baby I didn't mean to make you mad really I just thought you stop thinking about it. But do you want me to come over to make it better." I knew she was trying to seduce me she always did whenever I got mad but surprising I was in no mood for sex. "No I have to do something for my mother so I will see you in school tomorrow." Before she had a chance to say anything I hung up the phone. I walked over to my closet and started throwing random things that I never wore before and never will until I got called for dinner.

I walked downstairs to the grand dining room to see that everyone was sitting in their appropriate seats so I sat in mine. I didn't see my father around so I assumed he was still at work. The maids started to serve everyone their food and I noticed my father descending from the stairs. I finished my food and was back in my room by now and just got out the shower put on some boxers and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes letting the sleep take over my body. I woke up the next morning to my alarm got dressed and went downstairs. I sat at the island in the kitchen while the chief prepared some breakfast. I ate my food and was ready standing in the foyer waiting for my brother Jayden.

Everyone loved Jayden they thought he was just such a good person but he was never good he and I both know. He was a jock who dated cheerleaders. And I was the bad boy who hooked up with all the girls. Jayden was ready to leave so I opened the door with him trailing behind. I was off the porch and I notice he was not following so I turned around and saw the he was staring at the ground. "Jayden come on stop staring at the ground and let's go." I stated annoyed. "I'm not staring at the ground." He replied matter-of-factly. He is such a know it all I could not stand when he did that. "Then what are you looking at you idiot." I was beyond angry at this point. "It's a girl look." He pointed to whatever he was looking at. I walked back up the stairs and saw a figure stirring in their sleep. While I was watching the girl I notice Jayden bring my parents outside. "Oh my, it really is a girl." my mother said covering her mouth with her hands. "Bring her inside so no one can see."

All my dad cared about was protecting his image. My father and my brother picked her up and carried her to the family room placing her body on the floor by the fireplace so she can warm up. My mother returned back placing sheets over her body. "Jayden you and Jacob are staying home today." My mother sounded nervous but I knew she could handle situations like this so I just went along with everything. Everyone left the family room leaving only me and the girl alone. While I was glaring at her wondering why she was here she started to stir in her sleep.

**AN-I tried to stay with Jake's anger issues but i don't really know how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I don't own twilight SM does. I do own my OC's and my plot. **

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

When I first woke up I knew I was no longer on the porch. I could feel a fabric of some sort wrapped around. I could feel heat consuming my body. My first thought was that someone had found me and tried to kill me. However the last thing on my mind was that someone was kind enough to bring me into their house to be warm. I wanted to at least show some kindness also. I opened my eyes and saw a Native American male about my age glaring down at me. Before I had a chance to say anything though an older woman looking in her mid forties with a boy who had her features so I assumed he was her son.

"She has finally awakened after all this time." The woman said while covering her mouth. "How long has she been woke Jake why didn't you tell me she woke up. What are we going to do with her? Do we go to the police or just call her family. And would you look at her clothes what are we going to do." The woman was nervous I could tell from all the blabbering. "Mom calm down we can just call her parents or the cops in the morning and she can maybe fit into some of your old clothes and she could have just woken up." The guy said who I am sure is her son. On the mention of cops I started to hyperventilate there was no way I could go there. The woman notices because she was hovering over me in an instant. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked in a calming voice.

"I can't go to the police and you definitely can not call my parents. If I have to leave I will but please don't go to the cops or call my parents." I was now practically begging I was on my knees crying and holding the woman's hands. "Ok…ok just please stop crying you can stay as long as you want but if I don't call the police it may seem as if I'm kidnapping you and if you are a runaway I have to report it." She said soothingly.

In her voice I could tell that she's a good woman trying to do what was right. I felt as if I could trust her and tell her why I really left. Tell her what and how much I had to do to get where I am today. I felt I should show her the scars I had from my past. The scars that no matter how much my clothes showed my body it still covered my past. No matter how much my past affected me it was still a reason I never wanted to go back. It was still a reason I cut off all my family. It was still a reason I could never really trust anyone. It was still a reason I had to lie to get out of more pain. It was still a reason I could never trust males one hundred percent from all I have been through. No matter past present or future my past will forever be engraved onto my broken heart.

Everything in the room was going so slow in one instant in the next everything went fast. An older man looking in his mid forties walked into the living room. My mind didn't feel I was being in danger but my body didn't quite agree with my mind so in the next instant I stood up and start to scream. I was screaming the loudest I've ever screamed in my life. Then my mind caught up with my body and memories from my past I never wanted to remember started to run through my mind. I ran into the farthest corner and sat with my hand wrapped around my knees and I was shaking and crying uncontrollable. I know I would have left if the man was not blocking the entrance way to the foyer.

**AN-Should I continue or just stop and start writing another story I don't know can someone at least tell me what they think if they have the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight SM does. I do own my OC's and plot. I know I have not been postin for a few months had other dedications then seious writtens block but know am back to writting once a week or every other week.**

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

"Sweetheart its okay just calm down my name is ElizabethWhite thats my husband Mark and my sons Jayden and Jacob but please calm down no one will hurt you w wont get the police involved just please calm down." She stated calmly.

The woman who latter told me her name was Mrs. White walked over to me. She walked me to her room and shut her door, while sitting on her bed. Her room was painted in pastel blues and yellows. She had flowers all over her wall the style was something you wouldn't think someone of her age would have and someone my age would not have thought it would look right on paper. I was standing by the door when she offered me the seat by her desk.

"Are you okay with me at you house? I can leave if your not." I asked hesitantly.

"You can stay at my house for as long as you need to its no bother to me or my family at all." She stated kindheartedly.

"I just have one question why can't you go to the police you never told me before."Mrs. White asked me.

"It's a long story why you cannot take me to the police." I started to say.

"You can tell me as much as you want me to know" Mrs. White stated.

"I can't go to my parent's house because they kicked me out and when the police brought me back they kicked me back out." I encounter.

"Why don't you tell me why they kicked you out Nessie?"She asked.

"They kicked me out because I told them I was pregnant"

The look in her face showed horror but what elder woman wouldn't be horrified that a 15 year old girl told them they were pregnant. Or they ran away to them not really knowing the 15 year old and telling the elder lady that their parents kicked them out because you told them you were pregnant.

**I know the new change in te story with the "preganancy" may cause a new outlook but I know where the story is going and it wil be good. Next chapter will be posted on Friday or Saturday, its already written.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-I don't own the twilight characters SM does. I do own my OC's and my plot. I apologize for the long wait but know I know where this is going and I am available to write. **

**P.S.-the constant referral to her parents have nothing to do with the Bella and Edward we all know. I have nothing at all against Bella or Edward I love them but its just for my story.**

**P.S.S-I changed my name to for good.**

The thing about lying is you have to remember what you said and who you said it to. One small lie can build up into a big life threaten lie. Telling Mrs. White that I was pregnant was one of the biggest lies I ever told but she was not the first maybe not even the last person I will tell that lie to. Pregnancy was to me the biggest lie you could ever tell because its creating a life you know is not there but everyone else think is. Lying about pregnancy is like the flip side to having an imaginary friend. When you have an imaginary friend everyone knows it isn't there but you think it is. And lying about pregnancy you no the is nothing there but everyone think there is.

I hated to lie to Mrs. White she seemed so nice that it was so painful not to tell her the truth. I just had to tell her what I know she needed to hear. I left "home" for many reasons and I've been to many places but none included a baby.

Mrs. White had a surprised look on her face she was probably disgusted with me.

"Do I have to leave now." I asked afraid of what the answer may be.

"No of course not. If your pregnant and have nowhere to go then you can stay here I'll take care of you." she expressed.

Mrs. White got up and told me to follow her out her room. We walked down a long hallway. There was a door at the end of the hall that I assumed we were walking to. But she made a left turn and we were in a shorter hallway. She walked to the first door on the right.

"This can be your room for now it you would like." she said.

**AN-From here on out the story will be filled with lots of drama.** **The "pregnancy" lie is just one of my many curve balls in this story so be warned there are a lot but they are all needed for the plot.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN-I don't own the twilight characters SM does. I do own my OC's and my plot. 

Renesmee P.O.V.

She opened the door. It looked like a hotel, was the first thought that crossed my mind. The room was tan walls with a cream ceiling and vanilla borders and swirls around them. All the furniture was white and I was afraid I might ruin it. There was a double bed with green sheets and blue pillows. There were a night stand on both sides of the bed, with a window above the farther one and lamps on both. The carpet was so white that it looked like it would stain if I touched it. A desk was directly across from the bed with a lamp and computer on top and a desk chair in front. A bookshelf was adjacent to the desk holding a variety of books. I was hoping that was where I would spend my time here. The dresser was behind the door. And across from the door was the closet and bathroom. I walked to the bathroom careful not to damage anything. I was filled with amazement because I never had a bathroom in any room that I slept in. The furniture in the bathroom was also white. The color theme was brown and cream. A claw foot bath tub was in the middle of the room. A shower was positioned in the corner. The counter and sink were directly across from the door against the wall. There was another door that held the  
toilet. I only saw one of these bathrooms on TV. I was so excited that this was where I was staying that I almost forgot why I was here and thought I was on vacation.

The thought was quickly dismissed when I heard Mrs. White behind me sitting on the bed. "Do you like it, there is anoth..." She started to ramble. "It's perfect." I said cutting her off. 

I quickly turned back around to face Mrs. White with a straight face. I had to remind myself why I was here and where I needed to go. "Thanks a lot for all of this but I really should be going now."  
I said. Mrs. White had a look full of bewilderment, "where will you go," she said. "You were asleep on my porch, you obviously have no where else to go." I looked around and realized that she was right but did not want to tell her. I had to leave but that bed looked really comfortable and I was still slightly tired. I walked back to the bed and sat down, I used my hand to touch the sheets, they were soft and warm. "I will stay." I told her. She smiled and left the room shutting it behind her.


End file.
